Tomatoes, Cakes, and More Tomatoes
by Yellow Galex
Summary: It's Maki's birthday and Mrs. Nishikino is at home to bake her a cake. Things don't go too well when Maki-mama also suggests baking a cake for Rin, though.
It might not look like it, but Mrs. Nishikino loves baking.

And if there is one thing that Maki missed seeing the most, it is the sight of her mother doing her magic in the kitchen, just like the old times.

"I'm glad you're home for today, Mama," Maki says with a thoughtful smile that she rarely wears at home, one hand below her chin and an elbow propped on the table. "It's been a long time since I last saw you with an apron here."

Mrs. Nishikino lifts her head up from mixing the cake flour in a bowl, also smiling the same. "Why, it's your birthday, of course. I cleared my schedule ahead of time for this day as a matter of fact," she replies sweetly. It has been a number of years already since the Nishikino family was complete in celebration of Maki's birthday, and this year is the first time they'll be together again for the occasion since it last happened. Maki's father isn't around yet right now, but he promised to catch up with them before dinner time.

"What cake are we having today?"

The older Nishikino reaches for the baking guide lying on the table and places it in front of Maki. "Strawberry cake. You like that, right?" she asks. Maki only nods eagerly like a kid, visibly delighted. "Great~ By the way, does Rin-chan also like strawberry cakes?"

"She eats anything aside from fish," Maki plainly says, also remembering the funny image of Rin mistakenly eating her fish soup during one of their dates. "Wait, are we going to invite her for dinner? I already told her that we'll just meet tomorrow with Hanayo. She might not be available for tonight anymore."

"Oh, no dear, I just asked because I wanted to bake a separate cake for her," Mrs. Nishikino explains with a fond smile. "Would you like to help me with it, Maki-chan? You can just give it to her tomorrow and share it with Hanayo-chan."

Well, that's a bit... unexpected. A homemade cake for her idiot girlfriend baked specially by her mother?

"But why?" Maki asks without hiding her confusion.

"What do you mean why?" Mrs. Nishikino returns the exact questioning look that they could probably pass as twins right now.

"I mean, why are we baking a separate cake for Rin? Her birthday's long past and I already gave her one for that last time. I had to buy her three cakes, actually. Honoka stole the one I brought to school."

"Oh," Mrs. Nishikino stops what she's doing, looks at her daughter straight in the eye, and she answers her smoothly with all seriousness,

"I like Rin-chan."

Then she just casually continues with her baking afterwards.

Maki appears to mishear _something_. She's pretty sure that there's something terribly wrong with her mother's statement, and she needs to confirm that right away for the sake of her sanity and peace of mind.

"Uhm, what did you say again, Mama? You like... _who_?"

"Hmm? I said I like Rin-chan, dear," Mrs. Nishikino says again, no hints of hesitation in her face whatsoever. She then glows with a light pink on her cheeks after a while, setting all the alarms inside Maki's head to overdrive. "She's very sweet and thoughtful, don't you think so too? I really liked the pen she gave me a few months ago. I try to use it everyday in the hospital."

Maki isn't sure, but she thinks her soul just left her physical body for a solid five seconds after her mother answered her question with those... unsolicited details. _I like Rin-chan_. That's what she heard, right?

Could it be? Are those little crushes and random gift-giving by her idiot girlfriend finally getting to her dear mother?

"Mama, Rin is my girlfriend." Maki says it defiantly. Who cares if her mother is already aware of her gayness over Rin's cuteness or not? A line has to be drawn here already, goddamnit. She cannot have her own mother as her rival. No. Absolutely not. "Rin is mine, Mama. Okay? You have Papa already, so Rin is mine."

Mrs. Nishikino finally faces Maki again, puzzled at the fact that her daughter is declaring things that she already knows. "Where is all that coming from, Maki-chan? Of course Rin-chan is yours."

"But you just said that you _like_ her! She's not even of your age! How could you, Mama?! Does Papa even know this?!"

Mrs. Nishikino laughs. She doesn't want to, but she's genuinely amused with her blushing daughter's way of thinking right now. Oh, how Maki have grown up so much.

"Maki-chan, when I said that I like Rin-chan, I meant that I like her because she's a sweet girl and she likes you just as much as you do," she covers her mouth lightly to stifle her dignified laughter. Maki only remains frowning – fuming, even – to her direction. "You do know she always tells me that she likes you a lot whenever she talks to me, right? I'm sure that alone makes it clear that Rin-chan is yours. What are you so worried about, dear?"

Oh boy. On the name of all that is unholy, did Maki just misinterpret and assume everything in the wrongest of ways?

And in front of her own mother nonetheless?!

Cue in the furious blush.

"But you said. I just thought. I'm just." Maki's expression warps into a straight face. If someone could kill her right at this moment, that'd be great. "I just said something wrong, didn't I."

"Well… I wouldn't really say that it's wrong," Mrs. Nishikino pouts playfully and puts the bowl she's holding down on the table. "Maybe I _do_ like Rin-chan, who knows? She's really cute and she looks fun to be with. Definitely my type."

That does it. Maki's more than convinced now that her mother is possessed by some wild cougar who likes bouncing balls of cat-like girls. How did this happen? Where did her _papa_ go wrong?

Why does it have to be Rin?!

Goodbye, world. Goodbye, dear mother.

"I'm just joking, Maki-chan. Lighten up a little~" Mrs. Nishikino giggles again at the sight of her gaping and almost lifeless daughter. Taking a day off for Maki's birthday every year will surely be mandatory from now on, hospital duties be damned. "But it is quite refreshing to see you being jealous and possessive of someone. Seems like you've finally found a good match for you, Maki-chan."

"I am _not_ jealous." Maki turns her reddened face away with her arms crossed to her chest but she still spares to give a side-glance at her mother. Mrs. Nishikino is still smiling mockingly at her, apparently.

"Mou! I am not jealous, okay?!"

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say~"

* * *

.

A/N: I intended to write something serious (?) for the tomato bday but meh. I cannot.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAY TOMATO! All them fruits in the world for u and you chose to love tomatoes dafuq

(but no i love you makichang pls continue loving rin. and kayo)

PS. This is actually the fourth installment of my Maki's mom series (in which Rin is Maki's gf but Rin has a weird crush on Maki mama. HA). If you want to sin harder with the previous chaps just check my tumblah: yellowgalex dot tumblr dot com :3 #shamelessplugging


End file.
